1. Field of the Invention
This invention primarily relates to a knife device that can illuminate and act as an aid for knife cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally a retractable knife used for cutting has its blades hidden inside a handheld housing so that a blade can be pulled out or retracted by hand manipulation. When the cutting application under a dim to dark situation is desired, an extra lighting source must be provided and powered to provide the required illumination which may be inconvenient to the users.